


Odd Ray Out

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Fraser might not like baseball, but he does like watching Ray play street ball.
Relationships: Benton Fraser/Ray Kowalski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Odd Ray Out

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the slashthedrabble prompt: odd (wo)man out

Fraser watched as Ray played street ball; apparently is was an unofficial version of baseball played with sticks instead of bats and the bases were hubcaps. He was not a big fan of baseball, he preferred curling, but watching Ray was alluring. 

Ray was shirtless and his tanned skin looked like bronze and glistened with sweat. His body moved with a grace that came from years of dancing. His form while at bat might have been unorthodox, but it worked even though his team was losing the game and it was almost over.

They were playing in a vacant lot and Fraser and Dief were standing at the side. The sun was warm and the breeze cooled Fraser skin.

‘You’re out!’ Frannie yelled at Ray.

‘Come on, Frannie. I’m your bro can’t you cut me some slack?’

‘Sorry, bro but I gotta follow the rules.’

Ray ran his fingers through his hair. ‘Fine. I was gonna get some dinner anyways.’

He walked over to Fraser and Dief and bent down and ruffled Dief’s fur. Dief’s tongue lolled out of his mouth and he licked Ray’s face.

Ray wipes his face and stood up. He took his shirt from Fraser and put it on.

‘You wanna eat?’ Ray asked with a grin on his face.

‘Of course. I’m sorry you lost your game, but I suppose you could say you’re an odd Ray out,’ Fraser said jokingly.

Ray slung his arm around Fraser’s shoulder and Fraser has to stop himself from inhaling Ray scent of sweat and cool cologne. That wouldn’t be buddies, as Ray would say.

‘Very funny.’

‘Thank you. I try my best,’ Fraser said as they walked.

He might not like baseball, but he could watch Ray play street ball all day. Especially if Ray played shirtless.


End file.
